


Hoods and Kisses

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clumsy Lizzie, F/F, Fluff, Green Arrow AU, Hope is Oliver, Hope is broody, Injured Hope, Lizzie is Felicity, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Green Arrow AU where Hope is the Green Arrow and Lizzie is Felicity. On one particular mission, Hope finds herself getting hurt and, of course, she can always count on a particular blonde nerd to patch her up.You don't need to watch Arrow to read this fic. Minor mentions to the show but can still be understood without watching Arrow.
Relationships: Hizzie, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, minor posie - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Hoods and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hello again! I took awhile to finish this fanfic because it's finals week at school but it's finally done! This was requested to me and I loved writing it:) So, I hope you enjoy the story...

Hope Mikaelson didn’t get hurt. She was the Green Arrow, Mystic Fall’s most infamous vigilante, taking down anyone that threatened her city or family. By this point in her life, she had taken down way too many people to count with her trusty bow and arrow and team.

There was MG, AKA Spartan, Penelope Park, AKA Black Canary, Josie Saltzman, AKA Speedy, and finally Lizzie Saltzman, AKA Overwatch.

They each had their own role in the group, Hope’s being the reluctant and distant leader while everyone else fell into step beside her. They were like a family to Hope, the people she spent every day with, 24/7. They got on her nerves and yet she couldn’t imagine life without them.

While most of them were almost like worker bees, joking around, saving lives, and listening endlessly to Hope’s orders, Lizzie was the only one that actually challenged Hope. Lizzie was their resident IT geek and nerd, as much as she denied this classification. However, she used a few too many Lord of the Rings references to not be a nerd. For some reason, the bright light that was Lizzie was the most interesting to Hope.

Hope found herself constantly looking for Lizzie, making sure she was safe, and calling her for every little thing involved with the computer. That was how they met after all. She had needed information from a stolen man’s shot up computer and Hope had approached the best IT specialist at Mikaelson Consolidated, her family’s company. That person just happened to be Lizzie, and their encounters had just unfolded naturally from then on.

Lizzie now went by Overwatch in the field and was probably the most valuable team member, with eyes on all cameras and fingers over every switch and digitized secret. Of course, each member of the Super Squad (what they all loved to call each other despite Hope’s gruff protests) argued that they were the most important, but Hope knew it was really Lizzie. 

So, as she stated before, Hope Mikaelson was a badass and didn’t get hurt. However, she knew the same could not be promised for her favorite IT nerd. 

On one particular mission, Hope found herself sitting along the edge of a building’s roof in her green suit, surveying the dark streets with watchful eyes. Lizzie had done some digging and found out that the Necromancer, a villain they’d been chasing the past few days, was planning an attack on a Mystic Falls party that night. The party just happened to be taking place in the building right under Hope’s feet.

If she looked to the left and right, she could glimpse MG and Josie hiding in different parts of the roof’s shadows. Penelope was currently undercover in the party since it was only natural for the city’s District Attorney to be at the fancy event.

Below, a simple van sat parked away from the building. In that van sat Lizzie, watching the cameras as her fingers were probably flying over the keyboard doing whatever she usually did. Honestly, Lizzie was always trying to explain the hacking she did but the computer terminology went right over Hope’s head. The girl really was a genius. 

“Necromancer’s cronies are entering the building. South wing, first floor.” Lizzie’s voice filtered through Hope’s earpiece and she nodded at the words. 

Using one of her grappling hook arrows, she quickly attached it to the side of the roof and swung down. To her left, Josie was swinging down too while MG stayed on the roof to keep a lookout. The minute Hope landed, Lizzie’s panicked voice suddenly sounded again.

“Green arrow, 5 o’clock!”

Hope swung around and barely missed a punch that definitely looked like it would’ve hurt. It was one of the Necromancer’s cronies, Alyssa Chang, in a black leather suit and her usual face mask. 

_ And the fight begins. _

Alyssa and Hope proceeded to fight, both giving kicks, blocked punches, and flips. In the corner of her eye, Hope saw Josie fighting off the Necromancer’s other sidekick as her teammate delivered a nasty kick to the guy’s face. In her moment of distraction, Alyssa was able to land a gut wrenching kick to Hope’s ribs. She groaned at the harsh impact, sure she heard the cracking of a few ribs. However, she couldn’t focus on that. Pushing the pain out of her mind, she fought back with a punch that landed square on Alyssa’s face and threw the girl off for a second.

“Green Arrow, I’m coming in.” Penelope’s voice filtered through Hope’s ear and with a practiced ease, Hope retreated as the Black Canary swooped in and fought Alyssa in her place. Despite still being in the dress she was wearing at the party, Penelope was fearless and on the top of her game.

Hope nodded at Penelope as the girl quickly blocked a kick to her face. 

Now, she needed to find the Necromancer. 

However, Hope didn’t need to look far since just a few seconds later, Lizzie’s voice was suddenly coming in.

“Green Arrow, Necromancer is at the van. I’m-” Suddenly, Lizzie’s voice cut off, replaced by static.

Hope’s heart dropped at the sound. Lizzie. Lizzie was in trouble. Her blonde tech nerd, her best friend, the person she’d denied feelings for for so long was in trouble. The brunette’s eyes immediately traced the van and she ran towards it without thinking. 

She knew she should’ve surveyed the van or snuck in with a game plan, but the panic filtering into her brain for Lizzie threw all sense of logic out of her head. 

Instead, Hope went in blind. The van door was hanging open and from what she could see, tech had fallen on the floor and the usually neat area was in shambles. Slowly and with her bow and arrow at the ready, Hope entered the van. 

Her grip tightened on her bow as she saw the Necromancer holding Lizzie with a knife to her throat. Lizzie, to her credit, only looked extremely pissed off at the masked man. The knife was digging in so much that Hope could already see droplets of red blood coating the silver surface; however, Lizzie just breathed through it and stared straight into Hope’s eyes.

“Ah, Green Arrow, so glad you could join the party.” The Necromancer’s voice was grating and Hope just wanted to shove an arrow in his face for going even five feet near Lizzie. “I was just having some fun with Miss Overwatch.” 

“Necromancer. Back away before you do something you’ll regret.” 

The villain simply laughed at Hope’s words, not moving even an inch.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m still quite angry over the virus she gave my computer system. It’s not nice to track people through their computers by the way.” His knife went slightly deeper this time. Lizzie whimpered from the cold knife digging into her skin and Hope had to forcibly stop herself from ripping apart the world to protect the blonde.

Suddenly, Lizzie looked at Hope and something in her eyes sparked her attention. Those blue irises held such ferocity and anger that Hope almost stumbled back.

“Gun.” Lizzie uttered the word just loud enough for Hope to hear, and the brunette suddenly understood the plan.

The Necromancer didn’t even get the chance to ask what she said before Lizzie was throwing her head back to hit him right in the nose. The man doubled over in pain as blood strewed from his nose and Lizzie grabbed the small gun from the inside of her boot and aimed it at him.

Lizzie had attached a gun to the underside of her desk in the van and the one in the Foundry from the last time their headquarters had been invaded. She needed a way to protect herself and she figured a hidden gun would do the trick.

Hope didn’t lower her bow but she moved forward until she stood next to the taller girl. The Necromancer was looking up at them with anger in his eyes, clutching his still bleeding nose.

“You bitch.” He suddenly darted forward and before Hope could even release an arrow, Lizzie’s gun went off with a resounding  _ bang _ !

The Necromancer lay dead on the floor, the bullet landing right in his head. Lizzie’s hands were slightly shaking from using the gun, her eyes trained on the dead villain before her. The blonde’s breathing was rushed and her shoulders showed each ragged breath as they moved up and down. 

“Hey,” Hope quickly moved forward, grabbing the gun and placing it on the desk behind her. Without hesitating, Hope wrapped her hands around Lizzie’s, steadying the girl. The blonde’s skin was as cold as the gun that had just been fired but Hope didn’t care about that. “Hey, Lizzie, it’s ok. Everything’s ok.”

Lizzie’s eyes were wide as they moved from the Necromancer to Hope. There wasn’t fear in those eyes but a strangely empty look. “I killed him. I-I…”

“Green Arrow? OverWatch? Is everything ok?” Josie’s voice filtered in through the ear piece.

Before Hope could answer, Lizzie was nodding her head. “Yes, the Necromancer is dead. Let’s head back to the Foundry.”

Hope watched Lizzie move carefully to pick up the fallen computer off the floor but figured she could talk to Lizzie when they were back at the Foundry. There was no need to talk about it here when others were listening with earpieces. 

  
  
  


About two hours later, Hope found herself and Lizzie as the only occupants of the Foundry. After the team had gotten back, they’d all debriefed each other and called it a night. Josie and Penelope had gone back to their apartment and MG, although more slowly, had eventually gone back to his. 

Hope put the last of her hood on the mannequin in the glass case, wincing at the movement. That kick Alyssa had given her had been nasty and she was sure that by the time she got home she would find a very large bruise over her ribs. 

“Hey,” suddenly a warm hand was wrapping around her waist, the contact startling her slightly. She turned to find Lizzie next to her, her blue eyes holding a knowing look. “Come on, you’re hurt. I saw that kick Alyssa got in on the cameras.” 

Hope tried to brush off Lizzie’s caring hand on her waist but was slightly distracted by the tingles going up and down her body at the feel of the blonde’s skin. 

“I’m fine. It was nothing.” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, like she always did when Hope was stubborn. “No, you’re not. Get on the table and let me have a look.” 

Hope knew that there was no getting past Lizzie when the girl set her mind to something, so instead of arguing she sullenly walked over and sat on the table. It was usually reserved for the casual rest from pushups or when a person was injured. Suffice it to say Hope rarely found herself on this table. 

A minute later, Lizzie was standing in front of Hope and tracing her fingers along the forming bruise. Lizzie’s fingers traced over each rib so softly, but Hope couldn’t help wincing.

“I think you fractured a rib.” Lizzie frowned as she continued assessing Hope’s torso. 

Hope couldn’t help but stare at the blonde in that moment. Her hair, up in a ponytail, was still slightly messier from the night’s events and there was a cut on her throat from the Necromancer’s knife that made Hope’s blood boil. However, she was biting her perfectly pink bottom lip and her concentrated face made her look so adorable and sexy that Hope had to dig her nails into her palms to not lunge forward and kiss her. 

But she couldn’t do that. Everybody close to her got hurt. Hope didn’t have time for these feelings.

After a few more minutes of Lizzie assessing the injury and Hope staring longingly at the tech nerd, Lizzie finally looked up from Hope’s torso. The brunette quickly looked away but from the smirk on Lizzie’s face she was sure the blonde had known what she’d been doing.

“You need an ice pack on this and a few days off, ok?” As Hope opened her mouth to protest, Lizzie immediately shot her a stern look. “You’re taking time off or I’m dying your suit pink!”

Hope practically growled but nodded her head, knowing Lizzie would absolutely dye her suit pink without hesitation.

“Fine.” She muttered.

Hope figured they were done with the checkup session, but when Lizzie didn’t move from her place right in front of her, she looked closer. Lizzie’s eyebrows were slightly knitted together and her shoulders were sagging. It was an unusual look for the confident Saltzman. 

“Liz…” Lizzie looked up at the nickname, their eyes meeting in an electric moment. “I know today was hard. Are you…” 

Hope wasn’t good with feelings or really just talking to people, but she needed to know how Lizzie was doing. If anyone could get Hope to care, it was the blonde. 

After a moment of silence, Lizzie finally spoke up. “I just couldn’t let him hurt anymore people. Someone like that doesn’t deserve to live.” Lizzie maintained eye contact as she spoke, those stormy blue irises alight with fire. No matter what people said, Hope was sure Lizzie was the strongest of them. She could go through Hell and simply laugh in its face.

It was in that moment that Hope suddenly felt vulnerable. Under Lizzie’s stare, she felt like she was being ripped apart. Like Lizzie was peering deep into her soul, into the depths of her heart. Although it wasn’t bad, it scared the hell out of Hope.

But in that moment, looking at Lizzie and her cute nose, messy hair, and fiery doe eyes, Hope found herself not caring about that fear.

“You did good today but you need to be careful in the field.” Hope swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued. “I don’t know what I’d do if…”

This seemed to catch Lizzie’s attention even more. 

The girl raised an eyebrow in a move usually teasing, but her voice was completely raw and vulnerable. “If what?”

“If you got hurt.”

There it was. Out in the open.

The admission was nothing really, but Hope’s heart hammered in her chest and Lizzie’s pink lips were forming a surprised ‘O’ shape that she found completely adorable. The blonde looked completely off guard.

Hope didn’t really know how everything happened next.

One second they were staring at each other, both in surprise with hearts racing and nerves shaking. The next, they were connected. 

Hope was sure that she had moved first, but it was hard to tell. Lizzie’s lips were just suddenly on hers and her arms had somehow made their way around Lizzie’s waist, pulling her in closer. They were so impossibly close, hands all over and lips clashing in both passion and pent up emotions. It was so messy and yet it was the best kiss Hope had ever had.

Her fingers went straight into Lizzie’s hair, pulling the blonde waves from their ponytail. Lizzie’s lips were so soft, softer than Hope could ever imagine, and seemed to move against her own in perfect synchronization.

Hope felt Lizzie’s body move against her own in a motion that made her gasp and-

“Ow!” 

They were suddenly separated, Lizzie looking at her in panic. 

Hope was wincing from Lizzie’s hand having landed on her ribs, her injuries forgotten in their moment of passion. Lizzie’s hand was now on her hip and the blonde was wincing herself at having caused Hope pain.

“I’m so sorry. Sorry, I really didn’t mean...” She started apologizing profusely until Hope sent her an amused look and Lizzie quickly stopped. “Look at me, here I am telling you to rest and then…”

They both shared a giggle (something Hope didn’t know she was capable of doing) and blushed from what had just occurred. Hope’s mind was reeling from everything. The mission, the Necromancer, getting hurt, Lizzie, her lips, her skin, her hair-

“I…” Lizzie started but quickly stopped, as if gathering her thoughts. “Was that ok? I mean was I the only one feeling that? Do you like me? Cause I really like you and I like kissing you and…”

Lizzie’s clumsy words trailed off at Hope’s raised eyebrow and she let out another soft laugh. Hope never thought she would fall for someone as clumsy and ridiculous as Lizzie Satlzman, but the girl had charmed her from the start. 

While there were still parts of Hope that were closed off from the world, long dead from the death of her parents and her time on Lian Yu, Lizzie seemed to pierce through her walls. The blonde had wormed her way through Hope’s defenses and, honestly, she didn’t really mind.

“That was perfectly ok. I...I really like you, too.” Usually Hope would gag from this cheesiness but seeing Lizzie’s radiant smile and bright eyes made her forget that cynical part of herself. “How about we go back to my place and you help me ice my ribs? We can binge Nailed It again.” 

Hope winked at Lizzie and enjoyed seeing the red blush that went up the blonde’s neck and face. She just wanted to make her blush like that a million times more.

With a smile, Lizzie nodded her head as if she’d never been more sure of anything. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I love sharing my writing with all of you, please love comments or kudos with any feedback. Your comments always motivate to write more for this ship! For those who have requested fanfics, I'm currently working on them. If you would like to make a request, you can comment one here or send me a message on tumblr @missluthorshizzie. However, it may take me a few days to weeks since I've been getting a lot of requests. Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
